


A Gift for Her Chaton

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Chaton Gifts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Eiffel Tower, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir July, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Date, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are nearing their twenty-first birthdays, and she's decided to give Adrien the ultimate gift a couple months early on Bastille Day.





	A Gift for Her Chaton

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic I wrote for my followers on Tumblr because we reached the 200-follower milestone. This relatively short fic is super sweet and romantic in nature. Stay tuned though for the sexy fic that'll take place after this one.

 

Chat’s feet had barely touched the roof when his baton began buzzing at his back. With a chuckle, he pulled it out, the grin widening as he answered, “Hey, Bugaboo, out for a stroll tonight?”

“Hmm, actually, I was wondering if you were up for a little game of Chat and Bug?”

His grin dropped a little in surprise. She hated that game, but then, he typically won, which served to drive her mad.

“Are you sure, LB?” He hoped she didn’t hear the sudden rasp in his voice, tempering his growing excitement with little success. “We can always take a quick run if you’d rather.”

“No, the game sounds perfect.” She offered him a soft smile on the small screen. With a flirty wink that had him nearly dropping his baton, she added, “Besides, I have something for you if you win. So, Chaton, you prepared to catch me? I mean, if you can.”

He didn’t know what had come over her, but he wasn’t about to question it. The stakes felt too high to deny her this request.

“Always, Milady.” He shut his baton and leaped from the roof, having seen her marker on the map. He had a Bug to catch, and he wasn’t about to fail in his mission, not when she’d offered him something as a prize. He couldn’t wait to see what it was.

He ran swift and sure over the rooftops until he came to the spot where she’d last stood. He pulled out his baton and frowned as he noticed her marker had disappeared. She’d turned into her civilian form, he guessed, wondering why she’d wanted him to play this game if she had every intention of him losing.

A flash of pink light had him spinning around in time to catch a glimpse, her laughter trailing behind her as she took off through the sky.

“Oh, it’s so on, Bugaboo,” he shouted, taking a running leap after her. He kept up but remained just out of reach of her for several streets. As he caught the setting sun and the direction she headed, he couldn’t help yelling out, “Fireworks? You wanted to see the fireworks?”

She turned her head enough for him to catch the sparkle in her eyes, reflecting the final rays of sunlight. She offered him her sweetest grin though his heart tripped when he caught the lurking smirk underneath.

“Oh, Chaton, it’s not just fireworks I want to see.”

He never got the chance to answer as his foot caught on the roof’s edge, having been too enamored with her teasing to watch where he’d been going. He tumbled, curling into himself as he rolled to a stop several feet away.

Nothing felt broken though he knew he’d be feeling the fall later, groaning as he worked to stand up. This had been easier when they’d been fourteen. At almost twenty-one, he hated to think how bruised he’d be once he dropped his transformation.

“Chat, you okay?” Ladybug dropped next to him, leaning over him. Her hands moved a couple inches above him, almost afraid to touch him or at least it looked that way to him. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to distract you.”

A Cheshire-like grin formed as he met her anxious gaze, his arms shooting out and capturing her. The grin grew wider as she giggled, her body relaxing into his as she accepted being caught.

He almost set her away, wondering at the change. Even as the thought entered, he ignored it, knowing she’d never hesitated before in pushing him away whenever he got too close for her. For the moment, she wasn’t complaining, so he wouldn’t either, quite content to hold her.

“I caught the Bug,” he whispered in her ear.

She turned to face him, her head resting on his shoulder as she met his gaze. She offered a warm smile. “It seems you did.”

“So, what do I win, Milady?”

“You have to wait. You weren’t supposed to catch me just yet.” She moved out of his loose hold, standing and brushing off her suit as she checked their position.

He watched her, wishing he didn’t need to let her go. He wanted to stay where they were and enjoy having her near. He always enjoyed her presence, nearly melting anytime she got close to him. She had him so thoroughly wrapped around her finger, not that he minded. He just wished she knew how sincere his feelings for her were. If only he could get his stupid mouth to say the words, then he could finally gain the closure he wanted where she was concerned.

“Hey, Chaton, you coming?” She held out her hand to him, shooting him a sly smile as she waited for him to move. “You really don’t want to miss this.”

Something sparked in her eyes, spurring him to reach for her hand and pull himself up. Something was different tonight. He couldn’t put his finger on what, but he wasn’t oblivious. His Lady had something planned. He wasn’t about to miss out on it, whatever it was.

A few streets over, he touched down next to her and worked to hold in his surprise. A romantic setting awaited them on the roof of Maison Blanche, a premier restaurant in Paris with an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower.

“I, um, I can’t afford the food here, so I brought some sweets to share. I just thought the view too amazing to pass up.” She didn’t quite meet his gaze as she fidgeted with the small picnic she’d created just for them, for him.

Unable to stop himself, he whispered, “Milady, I had no idea you cared.”

She huffed, her gaze meeting his with a flare of indignation. “Of course, I care, Chat. Haven’t you been paying attention all these years?”

He blinked, unsure how to answer that. He’d known she had feelings for another guy. It’d hurt, but he’d done what he could to move on. His heart remained stubbornly hers though; he’d just been more tight-lipped in deference to her.

His silence seemed to unnerve her as she approached him and placed her hands on his cheeks, a gentle pressure behind them to bring him closer to her level.

“Sweet Chaton, you haven’t a clue, do you?” She didn’t allow him the chance to answer as she rose on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

Mindful of his claws, he pulled her closer until nothing separated them besides their suits. He didn’t know if he’d survive long as every inch of her molded to him in such perfection he thought he could weep.

“Please don’t let this be a dream,” he murmured as he moved from her lips to cover her jaw with soft kisses.

Her breathy chuckle did amazing things to him as he continued to explore the skin under her jaw, working toward the sensitive flesh behind her ear. He grinned when he heard a soft moan escape her.

“Okay, mon Chaton, the evening’s not over yet,” she whispered in his ear, sending a delicious shiver of promise down his spine.

He groaned as she slipped from his grasp again, his body and mind at war with himself. He wanted her back in his arms where she belonged, especially after the kiss they’d shared. He watched her saunter toward the blanket she’d spread out and pat the spot next to her, her eyes alight with the knowledge she’d turned him into a bowl of mush with that kiss.

He didn’t even care, hurrying to her side and dropping beside her as the first fireworks lit the darkened sky beyond them. They framed the Tower with a beauty that would’ve had Chat in awe if he hadn’t been so caught up in the woman next to him.

“What’s gotten into you, Milady?” The words rushed out even as he wished to recall them, fearing they’d spoil the mood she’d created.

“It’s time, Chat.”

“For what? I’m not following.”

“I know.” She smiled, handing him a croissant from the basket next to her. “You will though.”

Her eyes drifted back to the fireworks, her smile growing softer as bright lights illuminated them and their surroundings while backlighting one of their favorite spots.

They enjoyed the light show as they munched on the pastries she’d packed and sipped the chilled sodas she’d also thought to bring.

“You know it’s been almost two years since we’ve seen an akuma?” She dared a glance at him, catching his avid attention on her and offering him a nervous smile.

He’d never seen her this nervous before, not since their first days as superheroes.

“You think it’s time for us to quit? Not be Chat and LB anymore? Is that what you want?” His gaze dropped to his lap, unsure how he felt about this. He knew they couldn’t keep up their current identities forever, but he knew he wasn’t ready to quit, not when it meant losing her.

“No, that’s not what I want.” She blew out a breath, whispering, “I think it’s time to reveal ourselves if we want. I mean, if you still want to know. Do you want to know?”

He lost his ability to speak, his jaw dropping as he stared at her. What made her think he wouldn’t want to know her outside the mask? He’d stopped asking because he knew how much privacy meant to her, not wanting her to believe he couldn’t respect that wish. So, he hadn’t mentioned it after their first year, knowing they’d have their chance eventually.

“Chat, do you want to know?” She repeated softer this time, her gaze searching his as if she’d find the answer there.

“Oh, Milady, this has to be a dream. Please, never wake me up.” His head dropped to her shoulder and nodded as he felt her body shake, presumably from the giggles she tried hard to stifle but his superior hearing caught nonetheless. “Oh, Bug, I’ve wanted this so long. You have no idea, but are you sure? You’ve always wanted to keep this separate from your life. Don’t let my desire cloud your better judgment. After all, keeping our secrets has kept us safe all this time.”

Her hand ran through his hair as he continued to lean on her, unsure if he could watch as she changed her mind. He doubted his heart would take the blow of being disappointed again, but he couldn’t stop himself from saying what he’d wanted to say for so long, not then. He was too close to turn back.

“Whether this is real or not, I have to tell you something.” He took a gulp, using the moment to gather his last shred of courage as he finally blurted, “I love you, Milady. I don’t care who you are under the mask. I know you. You’re strong and brave and beautiful. You’ve given me so much by being in my life. I’ve fallen helplessly, hopelessly in love with you.”

“Oh, Chaton, I love you, too.” She pressed a kiss in his hair, whispering, “Tikki, spots off.”

A bright, pink flash of light filled his vision despite having closed his eyes, unsure if he should look or not. In the distance, the light show blared its finale of blinding lights, almost overpowering the simple pink flash but not enough for Chat to notice the difference. He felt her transformation give beneath him as her suit became civilian clothes, spandex for soft cotton.

She made the choice for him, raising him so he no longer touched her, her fingers gentle on his chin.

“Open your eyes, mon Chaton.”

With a final second of darkness, Chat dared a peek, his eyes widening as he took in his partner, his best friend, for the first time without her mask. His heart soared as he realized more than one dream had come true that night.

“Mari? It’s you!” He wrapped his arms around her, whispering, “My beautiful princess. I can’t believe you’ve been under my nose all this time.”

“Yeah, it’s me. Surprise.” She smiled, her eyes sparkling as she regarded him. In a whisper, she said, “Your turn.”

“Oh, right.” He chuckled as he called Plagg to drop his transformation, shifting so she could better see him. Green light burned bright around them for a moment as his suit gave way to his trademark Gabriel clothing.

She giggled as he wore the same Cheshire grin before and after his transformation, noting the small differences between his identities. She leaned in close and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “There’s my favorite model in Paris.”

“Just Paris, huh?” He couldn’t help himself as she blushed so prettily whenever he caught her off-guard.

“Hmm, maybe not just Paris.” She nestled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist as they caught the tail-end of the fireworks. “They were worth the wait, right?”

“Yes, they were definitely worth the wait.” He rubbed his cheek against her hair, loving the silky texture against his soft stubble trying to cling to the strands. He didn’t care to ever leave the restaurant’s rooftop as they remained locked tight. He had everything he ever wanted in his arms, and he no intention of letting her go ever. “I love you so much, you know that, right?”

“I do.” She moved so she could better see him, her hand coming up to rest at his shoulder. With the sweetest smile he’d forever remember, she leaned in close and whispered for the second time that night, “I love you, too.”

“Thank you for this wonderful gift, Mari.” He leaned the last few millimeters and captured her lips with his own, sealing them with the silent promise he’d made all those years ago and renewed that moment. He’d found his home with his Lady and Princess, his partner and best friend. He’d never regret the wait it took as he held her close. No, she’d been everything he wanted and so much more.

She’d become his most treasured gift under the twinkling lights in the sky, having come out after the fireworks’ smoke dissipated and the clouds rolled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
